


[podfic] Après moi le deluge

by ad_astra_03



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soul Bond, semper hi fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ad_astra_03/pseuds/ad_astra_03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That," he says, "is how you know it was close." - Sebastian Junger, War</p>
<p>Podfic of Après moi le deluge, by Lake (beyond_belief).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Après moi le deluge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Après moi le deluge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/119631) by [Lake (beyond_belief)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_belief/pseuds/Lake). 



Recorded for the Semper Hi Fi podfic challenge on the LJ community generation_kill.

 

Title: Après moi le deluge

Author: Lake

Reader: ad_astra_03

Pairing: Brad/Nate

Rating: Teen and Up

Length: 01:27:39

Word Count: 15,043

File Size: 84.2 MB

Download mp3:[HERE](http://semperhifi.oxoniensis.org/mp3/apresmoiledeluge-ad_astra_03-lake.mp3)


End file.
